


Dénouement

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Ein auswärtiger Kommissar bringt den Status Quo durcheinander. Thiel ist eifersüchtig. Boerne übt sich im Selbstverleugnen (und -finden).





	Dénouement

**Author's Note:**

> So, ich wage es endlich, meinen absolut ausgeuferten Oneshot zu posten. Der wurde etwas komplizierter als geplant und jetzt hoffentlich nicht allzu schwerfällig, aber ich hab lang genug dran gebastelt und möglicherweise verschlimmbessert, ich lass das jetzt so ;-)  
> Ich hatte zum ersten Mal seit langem Schwierigkeiten bei der Titelfindung und musste auf eine andere der mir vertrauten Sprachen zurückgreifen... "Dénouement" heißt soviel wie "Ende und Auflösung" / "Ausgang" / "Wende" (oft, wie auch hier, hin zum Guten).

Thiel zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu und lehnte sich von innen dagegen. Als er den Blick hob, fand er dankenswerterweise ein leeres Büro vor und nicht etwa zwei knutschende oder anderweitig kompromittierte Kollegen. Darauf konnte er verzichten, vor allem wenn er daran dachte, was Boerne jetzt wahrscheinlich… seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Boerne…             
Es gab eine Menge Dinge, die ihn aufregten an seinem Kollegen und Nachbarn und – selbst wenn er das vielleicht nicht oft laut sagte – auch guten Freund. Seine manchmal unerträgliche Arroganz zum Beispiel, die dazu führte, dass er Thiel nicht ernst nahm, auf ihn herabsah, ihn für dumm verkaufen wollte. Boernes angesichts seiner finanzieller Verhältnisse oft schockierende Knausrigkeit. Seine unmögliche Art, sich ungebeten einzumischen, seine Nase in Dinge – Fälle – hineinzustecken, die ihn nichts angingen. Und noch so einiges andere mehr.    
Bisher jedoch hatte Thiel gedacht, dass es nur eine Sache gab, die er an Boerne richtiggehend _hasste_ : und zwar… seine überaus lästige Angewohnheit, sich schönen Frauen an den Hals zu werfen. Von Anfang an hatte ihn das wahnsinnig gemacht, musste er vor sich selbst zugeben, als sich aus den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins ein Bild nach oben drängte. Boerne, in einem Restaurant, angeregt gestikulierend und diskutierend mit einer rehäugigen brünetten jungen Dame. Das musste Jahre her sein, aber das Gefühl der irrationalen Wut, welches dieser Anblick ausgelöst hatte, hallte auch in der Erinnerung immer noch ein wenig nach.       
Eine Zeitlang hatte er sich einreden können, dass es das „wie“ war, das ihn an solchen Situationen störte – Boernes anbiederndes, ja geradezu devotes Verhalten gegenüber der jeweiligen Auserwählten, sein zu lautes Lachen, seine weit aufgerissenen Augen, die (gespielte) Rolle des vollendeten Gentleman, die er dann gerne einnahm. Aber Thiel macht sich inzwischen nichts mehr vor: es war der Vorgang selbst, der ihm so gegen den Strich ging. Spätestens jetzt konnte er sich jedenfalls diesbezüglich nichts anderes mehr einreden, denn heute Abend hatte Thiel feststellen können, dass er bisher falsch gelegen hatte. Was er noch viel mehr, beziehungsweise was er eigentlich hasste, war nicht, wenn Boerne Frauen schöne Augen machte, sondern wenn er Selbiges mit Männern tat. Das dadurch ausgelöste Gefühl der Eifersucht hatte durchaus Züge eines primitiven Kampfinstinkts.  
Aggressivität mischte sich mit Übelkeit, wenn er an Boernes koketten Augenaufschlag dachte, die Hand auf dem Arm dieses miesen kleinen…               
Thiel rief sich zur Ordnung. Der Leiter der Soko „Diamant“ war ein netter, junger, kompetenter, intelligenter und unpraktischerweise durchaus homosexueller Kollege. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass erstere Eigenschaft ihn letztendlich davon abhielt, sich auf Boerne einzulassen, der ja doch ein recht schwieriger Mensch sein konnte. Nicht, dass Boerne nicht jemand Nettes verdient hätte, aber… musste es denn jemand anderes als Thiel sein? Ach, Scheiße.     
Eigentlich konnte er es Boerne nicht einmal verdenken, dass er sich an Haffner heranmachte und ihn selbst mal wieder völlig übersah. Haffner hatte das komplizierte Netz aus Lügen und Intrigen ihres letzten Falls entwirrt, das nicht nur aus Juwelendiebstählen im großen Stil bestanden hatte, sondern auch mehrere Morde beinhaltet hatte, davon einen hier im – wie der Leiter der Soko gerne betonte – doch so „beschaulichen“ Münster. Haffner war in Thiels Revier aufgeschlagen mit seinem Team an Mitarbeitern und seiner Kenntnis der Hintergründe und der weiteren Fälle und hatte Thiel wie einen langsamen, in die Jahre gekommenen Dorfpolizisten aussehen lassen. Der er in Boernes Augen bestimmt spätestens jetzt auch war. Auch das eines der Dinge, die Thiel schon lange vor sich selbst hatte zugeben müssen: es war ihm keineswegs egal, was Boerne über ihn dachte.          
Einziger Lichtblick: nachdem die heutige Feier vorbei wäre – eigentlich war es ja der Ausstand des Kollegen Klaasen, der in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand ging, aber der Ermittlungserfolg der Soko hatte das Ganze in eine spontane, ausgelassene Siegesfeier verwandelt – nach dem heutigen Abend also, würde die Soko aus Münster verschwinden und mit ihr deren gutaussehender Leiter. Wobei auch das nur ein schwacher Trost war, hatte Haffner doch in den letzten Tagen viel zu oft die Vorzüge von Münster angemerkt, um ausschließen zu können, dass er nicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wiederkam. Und momentan sah es stark danach aus, als ob Boerne die „nächste Gelegenheit“ verkörpern wollte.                
Thiel schüttelte sich. Solche Gedanken führten zu nichts und eigentlich war es auch nicht seine Art, ihnen nachzuhängen. _Stoisch_ , dachte er bitter. Eigentlich bin ich doch stoisch.               
In diesem bescheuerten Teamseminar letztes Jahr, bei dem auch Boerne gewesen war, hatte man charakterisierende Adjektive zu anderen Teilnehmern auf große grüne Zettel schreiben sollen. Natürlich anonym, aber er hatte Boernes Schrift gleich erkannt. „ _Stoisch“_. _Ja, Boerne, oberflächlich betrachtet könntest du damit schon recht haben. Ich dachte eigentlich, du kennst mich inzwischen besser_.    
Thiel schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf, als könne er damit ungebetene Gedanken loswerden und stieß sich widerwillig von der Tür ab, an der er lehnte.       
Er sollte Klaasen finden und ihm noch ein paar freundliche Worte mitgeben. Dann würde er schauen, dass er wegkam, und zwar idealerweise, ohne einen Blick auf Boerne und Haffner werfen zu müssen. Unhöflich, wenn er sich nicht verabschiedete. Aber dafür war ja vielleicht morgen früh noch Zeit. Und es war ihm auch egal. Nur weg jetzt.                
Er öffnete die Tür, trat in den Gang, hörte:         
 „Ach hier sind Sie, Thiel.“            
Ein resignierter Seufzer ließ sich bei einer solchen Begrüßung leider nicht unterdrücken. Boerne setzte daraufhin gleich noch nach:          
„Na, was für eine Laus ist Ihnen denn über die Leber gelaufen?“             
„Wo haben Sie denn ihre neuste Eroberung gelassen?“, konnte Thiel es sich nicht verkneifen, zurückzugeben.              
 Boerne erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und erbleichte. „Weiß wie die Wand“ wurden Verdächte in Kriminalromanen oft und Thiel hatte den Ausdruck immer ein wenig lächerlich gefunden. Bis jetzt. Boerne gab sich ganz offensichtlich einen Ruck und fragte zurück, Gesicht nun ausdruckslos aber immer noch unheimlich bleich:                
„Wie meinen?“                 
Na, wie meinte er das wohl.       
„Wo Sie Haffner gelassen haben. War ja nicht mehr auszuhalten, ihr Angebiedere.“     
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden.“         
Boerne sah fast flehentlich aus. Thiel hatte zwar keine Ahnung warum, aber er bezweifelte stark, dass er Mitleid mit ihm gehabt hätte, hätte er es gewusst. Also machte er weiter:                
„Na nun machen Sie mir doch nichts vor. Sie wollten ihn ins Bett kriegen, am besten gleich heute Abend noch.“            
Sein Gegenüber starrte ihn nur an. Presste dann zwischen den Zähnen hervor:              
„Ich bin nicht homosexuell. Und auch nicht ‚bi‘.“              
Die Anführungszeichen klangen überdeutlich nach.       
„Ja und ich bin der Kaiser von China. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie so verklemmt sind. Vor allem nicht nach Ihrem Auftritt vorhin als Anhimmler des Jahres.“           
So langsam wurde er sauer. Was stellte sich Boerne denn so an? Er tat ja fast so, als ob er nicht nur geglaubt hatte, seine Annäherungsversuche an Haffner seien unbemerkt geblieben, sondern als ob sie ihm selbst gar nicht bewusst gewesen seien.                
„Das ist doch vollkommen  lächerlich. Ich verbitte mir solche Aussagen aufs Schärfste und wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie diese nicht im Beisein anderer wiederholen würden. Auf Wiedersehen, Thiel.“           
Und mit diesen mehr gezischten als gesprochenen Worten machte Boerne auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
Thiel blieb noch einen Moment verblüfft im Gang stehen. _Was war das denn jetzt gewesen?_  
Als er sich einige Minuten später durch den inzwischen langsam etwas leerer werdenden Konferenzraum schob, in dem das Buffet aufgebaut war, packte ihn jemand nicht unsanft, aber bestimmt am Arm. Das machte eigentlich nur Einer. War Boerne also doch noch geblieben, trotz seines komischen Gefasels von vorhin.              
Thiel drehte sich um und sah sich zu seinem Erstaunen Haffner gegenüber. Sein leichtes Lächeln (und wie kamen seine Gesichtsmuskeln überhaupt dazu, Boerne anlächeln zu wollen, nach dessen Verhalten gerade eben?) verabschiedete sich gleich wieder von seinem Gesicht. Der so überaus unwillkommene Kollege mit dem Plastikpuppengesicht – die Züge erinnerten Thiel immer an die männliche Barbie – ließ derweil seinen Arm los und lächelte ihn seinerseits ein wenig gezwungen an. War wohl auch bei ihm angekommen, dass Thiel über seine Anwesenheit nicht so ganz glücklich war.  
„Entschuldigen Sie.“, gestikulierte Haffner vage und meinte wohl das Am-Arm-Greifen, „Aber Sie haben mich nicht gleich gehört und sind so zielstrebig unterwegs.“         
„Jetzt nicht mehr.“, brummte Thiel.        
Was der wohl noch von ihm wollte? Doch hoffentlich nicht…     
„Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie Professor Boerne gesehen haben? Er wollte vorhin nur kurz schauen, wo Sie abgeblieben sind, deshalb… Naja, er ist jedenfalls nicht wieder aufgetaucht.“        
Thiel hätte am liebsten zurückgegeben: ‚Er ist anscheinend schon weg, nicht ohne mich vorher nochmals seiner Heterosexualität versichert zu haben‘, hielt sich aber zurück. Boerne hatte ihn gebeten – wenn auch in ziemlich impertinentem Tonfall – das Thema nicht zu diskutieren, also würde er es lassen. Während er schon weitersprach, fiel ihm verspätet auf, dass Boerne offensichtlich Haffner stehen lassen hatte, um mit ihm zu reden und er bemühte sich, die Zufriedenheit, die diese Erkenntnis auslöste, aus seinem Tonfall herauszuhalten.          
„Ich glaube, er ist schon nach Hause gegangen. Er sah irgendwie ein bisschen blass um die Nase aus, vielleicht geht es ihm nicht so.“             
Das stimmte doch jetzt sogar alles.         
„Ach, das ist ja aber schade. Dann kann ich mich nicht einmal mehr von ihm verabschieden. Wir fahren morgen gleich direkt vom Hotel aus los.“         
Haffner sah ehrlich enttäuscht aus, auch wenn Thiel mal schwer vermutete, dass der genannte nicht der hauptsächliche Grund dafür war. Er murmelte zur Antwort irgendetwas Unverbindliches, erinnerte sich daran, dass er sich selbst ja auch von Haffner verabschieden sollte, schüttelte ihm noch die Hand, hörte sich den obligatorischen (aber womöglich sogar ernst gemeinten, diesem Menschen war das zuzutrauen) Dank über die gute Zusammenarbeit an und eiste sich schließlich wieder von dem Soko-Leiter los, bevor er noch dessen Charme erlag und tatsächlich anfing, ihn nett zu finden.  
Er fand Klaasen, wurde deutlich und herzlich ernster gemeinte Abschiedsworte los und rief Vaddern an.

~---~

Als er einige Minuten später zu ihm ins Taxi stieg, grummelte Herbert:                
„Hättest dich doch mit deinem Professor absprechen können, den hab ich ja erst vor ‘ner halben Stunde gefahren. Eine Scheißlaune hatte der, ich sag’s dir.“      
Thiel sagte darauf lieber gar nichts. Aber er hätte sich denken sollen, dass das Vaddern sofort misstrauisch werden lassen würde.  
„Sag‘ mal, habt ihr euch gestritten?“      
„Nö.“     
Es klang unbeteiligter, als Thiel sich fühlte, aber sein Vater ließ sich nicht täuschen.       
„Also ja. Du solltest endlich mal mit ihm reden. Ist ja so langsam nicht mehr auszuhalten.“         
Thiel war nicht in der Lage, seine übliche Geduld gegenüber solchen zwei- bis eindeutigen Kommentaren aufzubringen und einfach darüber hinwegzugehen. Wie auch, wo er sich doch mit Boerne gestritten hatte. Das ließ ihn immer schnippisch werden.               
„Worüber bitte soll ich mit ihm reden?“                
Irgendetwas im väterlichen Tonfall hatte ihn solche Fragen bisher vermeiden lassen.   
„Na, darüber, dass du auf ihn stehst.“   
Ah, das war das Irgendetwas gewesen. Thiel machte sich keine Mühe, es abzustreiten. Bei Vaddern brachte das gar nix.         
„Wird wenig nützen, denn schließlich ist der Herr Professor weder schwul noch bi.“      
„Ach, Unsinn, wie kommst du denn darauf?“     
Thiel verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die, soweit er das in der Fensterscheibenspiegelung sehen konnte, entfernte und bittere Ähnlichkeit mit einem Lächeln aufwies.  
„Na, was glaubst du, wer das zu mir gesagt hat?“             
Der Rest der Fahrt verlief in ein wenig betretenem Schweigen. Oder zumindest ein Großteil der Fahrt, denn betreten blieb sein Vater selten lange.                
„Also dass der zumindest bi ist, sieht doch ein bekiffter Blinder mit Krückstock. Du musst rausfinden, was da faul ist.“                 
„Nein, muss ich nicht.“  
Thiel war froh, dass sie jetzt gleich da wären und er das Gespräch würde beenden können. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein:                 
„Und du lässt das auch schön bleiben.“                 
Sein längst im Rentenalter angekommener Vater zog einen Flunsch, der einem beleidigten Dreijährigen alle Ehre gemacht hätte.    
„Alleine kriegt ihr das doch nie gebacken.“          
Thiel gab sich Mühe, nicht laut zu werden. Aber mehr als Mühe geben war heute Abend nicht mehr drin. Zum Glück standen sie inzwischen schon vor seiner Haustür und er wäre Herbert gleich los.  
„Mann, Vaddern, hast du nicht zugehört. Boerne möchte nichts backen, äh, gebacken kriegen, äh…“.  
Vadderns Miene verzog sich ob seines Gestammels zu einem leicht fies aussehenden Grinsen, bevor ihre Blicke sich trafen uns sie beide in zunächst gequältes Lachen ausbrachen, das sehr schnell unkontrolliert-hysterische Dimensionen annahm. Thiel wusste, dass seine Nerven heute nicht mehr die besten waren und verabschiedete sich, nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, recht hastig, bevor er noch fragen konnte, auf welche Drogen denn Herberts Hysterie zurückzuführen war. Das wollte er nämlich lieber gar nicht wissen.

~---~

Er nahm im Dunkeln die paar Stufen im Hausflur und kramte in den Hosentaschen nach seinem Schlüssel, traf beim ersten Anlauf das Schloss. Also nicht zu viel getrunken. Sehr gut.           
Weniger gut war, dass die Tür klemmte. Noch so etwas, das Boerne vergessen würde, reparieren zu lassen. Mit Nachdruck schob er seine Schulter gegen das Türblatt.        
Die Tür gab nach, aber der darauffolgende Schmerzensschrei ging Thiel durch Mark und Bein.                 
Schnell drückte er doch noch den Flurlichtschalter und blinzelte durch die halb offene Tür.        
„Boerne???“  
„Können Sie nicht aufpassen? Morgen werde ich zur überwiegenden Mehrheit aus einem einzigen blauen Fleck bestehen!“, schimpfte sein geschätzter Nachbar mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Er sah ein wenig zerknittert aus. Es deutete alles darauf hin, dass er an die Tür gelehnt eingepennt war. Wohlgemerkt, von Innen an die Tür gelehnt.        
„Was machen Sie überhaupt in meiner Wohnung?“       
Thiels Stimme war gefährlich ruhig. Innerlich allerdings brodelte es.       
„Nun, offensichtlich hole ich mir blaue Flecke. Oder Hämatome, um die wissenschaftlich korrekte Bezeichnung zu verwenden, gegen die ich allerdings im Zusammenhang mit meiner Person eine gewisse irrationale Abneigung hege. Vermutlich ist die Assoziation mit der Verwendung des Begriffs im Rahmen meiner täglichen Arbeit dann doch etwas zu stark.“   
Thiel hatte genug. Es war spät. Und Boerne kam ins Dozieren und hatte sein ziemlich unmögliches Verhalten von vorhin ganz offensichtlich schon wieder verdrängt oder vergessen.     
„Wenn Sie jetzt nicht gleich Klartext reden, dann sind sie bald genauso hämatomübersät, wie das ihre Kundschaft gerne ist.“         
Er konnte auch zischen, wenn es sein musste.  
Boerne machte große Augen und schaltete um auf Beschwichtigen.     
„Aber, aber, mein lieber Thiel –“              
„Boerne. Ich will wissen, was Sie in meiner Wohnung zu suchen haben. Ach ja, und gleich noch was. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ich ihre Kommentare von vorhin aufzufassen habe, aber damit das absolut klar ist: wenn Sie ein Problem mit Bisexualität oder Homosexualität haben, dann sagen Sie mir das bitte jetzt und wir haben die längste Zeit zusammengearbeitet.“                                 
So drastisch hatte er das nun nicht formulieren wollen, aber jetzt wo es raus war, merkte Thiel, dass es ihm durchaus ernst damit war. Mit etwas Abstand zu der Szene von vorhin hatte er nicht mehr die genauen Worte im Ohr, sondern mehr Boernes abfälligen Tonfall, der äußerst unangenehm nachhallte. Er hatte keine Lust, sich die ganze Nacht den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was Boerne eigentlich gemeint hatte. Dann lieber einmal die direkte Konfrontation.    
Boerne machte indes ob seiner Worte noch größere Augen. Thiel schaute weg, weil er deren dunklen, endlosen Sog so mochte und das jetzt gerade gar nicht passte.   
„Aber was…was soll denn das…wieso das denn?“, hörte er Boerne etwas stammeln, das entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Frage aufwies.   
Thiel ärgerte sich, dass seine Stimme nicht ganz fest klang, als er antwortete:   
„Weil ich nicht gerne ein Problem bin vielleicht?“             
„Sie…sie sind…?“              
„Ja, ‚ich‘. Und wenn jetzt nicht bald eine klare Ansage von Ihnen kommt, dann schmeiße ich Sie raus.“  
Er hatte in letzter Zeit manchmal, wenn auch zögerlich, darüber nachgedacht, wie er sich Boerne gegenüber outen könnte, ohne ein großes Ding draus zu machen. Und bei der Gelegenheit ganz unauffällig darauf zu achten, wie der Andere reagierte. Hatte ja mal prima geklappt jetzt.       
„Ich habe kein Problem mit… mit Ihrer… Bisexualität.“   
Na immerhin. Boerne schaute nach einem ganz kurzen fragenden Blick, den Thiel mit einem Kopfnicken quittierte, zwar sofort wieder zu Boden und er klang ziemlich tonlos, aber mehr brauchte Thiel auch gar nicht, um diesen blöden Streit wieder zu ver…Moment. Da war was in Boernes Betonung.  
„Mit _meiner_ nicht, aber…?“, hakte er nach.         
Boerne blickte bei diesen Worten auf und hielt sekundenlang Blickkontakt, bevor er den Kopf abrupt zur Seite drehte, so dass sein Gesicht komplett im Schatten lag. Trotz des schummrigen Flurlichts meinte Thiel eine deutliche Rotfärbung zu sehen, die sich über Boernes Hals ausgebreitet hatte. Er musste unpassenderweise ein wenig lächeln. Boerne verlegen, das war…hm, irgendwie…niedlich. Nicht ablenken lassen jetzt. Es gab hier noch ein ernstes Gespräch zu führen. Boernes Problem lag seiner Reaktion nach zu schließen ja wohl weniger bei Thiel als…bei sich selbst? Würde auch sein Verhalten von vorhin erklären. Aber…        
„Aber warum?“                
Das war ja nun nicht gerade klar formuliert. Vor allem, weil er auch noch gar nicht so recht wusste, wonach er eigentlich fragte. Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, nickte Boerne allerdings schon, als hätte er nur auf die Frage gewartet. Er blickte über seinen Brillenrand hinweg auf und schien zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Gesprächs wieder seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.              
„Könnten wir das andernorts als hier zwischen Tür und Angel besprechen?“     
Thiel nickte ebenfalls und schloss endlich die immer noch halb offene Wohnungstür hinter sich. Hoffentlich schliefen die Nachbarn gut und hatten nichts von ihrer zu Anfang doch etwas lauteren Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen, fiel ihm recht verspätet ein. Aber lange hielten sich seine Gedanken damit nicht auf. Viel wichtiger war jetzt, herauszufinden, was hier eigentlich los war.  
Er ging in die Küche und holte sich ein Bier. Boerne trottete hinterher. Und wollte auch ein Bier.  
Thiel starrte ihn an.                         
„Fragen Sie erst gar nicht.“          
Ok. War ja jetzt auch die am wenigsten dringliche Frage, die es zu beantworten galt. Er drückte Boerne also eine Flasche in die Hand und schob sich an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, um sich dort auf die Couch fallen zu lassen. Im Vorübergehen streiften sich ihre Schultern und Boerne zuckte zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
Für einen Moment hatte Thiel einen fetten Kloß im Hals sitzen, den er entschlossen runterschluckte. Half allerdings nicht viel, denn als Boerne sich ganz ans andere Ende des Sofas setzte und bestimmt einen Meter Platz zwischen ihnen ließ, war der Kloß gleich wieder da. _Kein Problem hatte der also, ja von wegen._ Er nahm einen großen Schluck Bier und schaute Boerne nicht an. Dass er dessen Umrisse trotzdem leicht verzerrt auf der Mattscheibe seines Fernsehers ausmachen konnte, zählte nicht. Boerne hatte seine Hände um die Bierflasche gefaltet und betrachtete mit großer Aufmerksamkeit das Chaos auf Thiels Couchtisch. Aber vielleicht sah er es auch gar nicht, denn seine Stimme klang weit weg, als er schließlich zu reden begann.      
„Wissen Sie, Thiel, als Kind habe ich meinen Vater vergöttert.“                
Im letzen Moment schaffte Thiel es gerade noch so, zu verhindern, dass sein Kopf bei diesen Worten hochruckte. Boerne sprach nie über seine Eltern.      
„Er war Chirurg, ich wusste schon im Kindergarten, dass ich auch Chirurg werden würde. Ich hatte kaum lesen gelernt, da zog ich die schweren Anatomiewälzer aus den Regalen und versuchte, etwas zu verstehen von dem, was da drin stand… Meine Mutter versuchte ständig, mich von diesen Büchern wegzubringen. Ich erinnere mich an ihre halblauten Diskussionen mit meinem Vater, die immer darauf hinausliefen, dass ich nicht genug mit anderen Kindern zu tun hätte, ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich zu jung sei für medizinische Fachtexte. Aber mein Vater war da ganz auf meiner Seite, und das war dann natürlich nur noch, naja, ein weiterer Grund, ihn lieber zu haben. Wie dem auch sei, als ich zehn war, sind meine Mutter und ich einmal unerwartet nach Hause gekommen und er war mit… er hat einen seiner Studenten, also muss einer seiner Doktoranden gewesen sein… er hat ihn über…“         
Während Boerne nach Worten rang, dachte sich Thiel, dass es leider eigentlich nur ein allzu wahrscheinliches Ende zu diesem Satz gab.              
Boerne hob ruckartig den Kopf und Thiel blickte automatisch zu ihm rüber, genau als Boerne, den Blick leer in den Raum gerichtet und absolut tonlos aber laut und deutlich sagte:           
„Er hat ihn auf dem Couchtisch gevögelt.“           
Thiel kniff unwillkürlich kurz die Augen zusammen, als könnte er damit die Worte ausblenden, die soeben gefallen waren. Während er noch fieberhaft überlegte, was man auf so etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Boerne schon weiter:               
 „Ich bekam erklärt, von ihm und von meiner Mutter zusammen – was im Nachhinein absurd scheint, dass sie das zu zweit gemacht haben, vielleicht wollte sie ihn nicht allein mit mir reden lassen, weiß Gott was sie sich dabei gedacht hat, aber es war äußerst unangenehm, dass sie da nebeneinander saßen und… also sie hat mir eingebläut, was mein Vater für einen schweren Fehler gemacht hätte und er hat dazu genickt und es wurde nie wieder darüber gesprochen. Als wäre es nicht gewesen.“  
Thiel merkte, dass er Boernes Profil anstarrte, da über dessen Gesichtszüge in rascherer Folge Emotionen liefen, als er dies jemals an ihm gesehen hatte. Boerne schaute immer noch stur geradeaus und schien es nicht zu merken, also wandte Thiel den Blick nicht ab. Aufgesetzt-emotional hatte er Boerne schon oft erlebt, aber nie so –  offen. Thiel wollte die Hand ausstrecken, die tiefen Furchen, die die Gefühle hinterließen, mit den Fingerspitzen glattstreichen. Er hielt sich natürlich davon ab. Er hatte das Recht nicht dazu und fragte sich angesichts dessen, was er hier hörte, ob er jemals darauf hoffen konnte. Jetzt sagte Boerne auch noch ganz leise und immer noch eigentümlich tonlos:                               
„Wenn ich versuchen würde, das rückblickend psychologisch zu analysieren, dann würde ich heute sagen, dass ich mich meiner Mutter gegenüber schon schuldig fühlte, weil ich meinen Vater lieber mochte, daher umso heftiger entsetzt war, als mein Vater ihr untreu wurde, als ob das irgendwie eine direkte Konsequenz seiner Bevorzugung meinerseits hätte sein können; dass ich definitiv ‚untreu sein‘ und ‚etwas mit einem Mann haben‘ nicht auseinander gehalten habe, wie das auch meine Eltern nicht für mich getan hatten und beides zusammen in die Kategorie ‚schwerer Fehler‘ gelegt habe und dass… dass ich mich irgendwie verantwortlich fühlte, weil ich in einen Jungen aus der Parallelklasse verschossen war und das ja anscheinend definitiv falsch war und vielleicht das, was passiert war, die Strafe dafür war.“         
Boerne holte tief Luft. Thiel merkte, dass er ihn immer noch anstarrte, aber jetzt den Blick abzuwenden, war schlicht unmöglich. Er sah zu, wie die schön geschwungenen, nun zusammengekniffenen Lippen gezwungen wurden, sich wieder zu öffnen und hörte Boerne sagen:  
“Intellektuell weiß ich längst, dass das alles völliger Unsinn ist, aber…“  
_Aber wenn man sich so früh so sehr in eine falsche Idee verrennt, dann ist es schwer, sie wieder abzulegen_ , dachte Thiel.                 
Boernes Satz war ins Leere gelaufen. Eine Fliege summte mehrmals mit lautem Sirren gegen eines der Wohnzimmerfenster. Thiel fand nichts zu sagen, was sich richtig anfühlte. Nach einiger Zeit durchbrach er die Stille mit:                 
„Sie sind nicht Chirurg geworden“.          
Boerne lachte bitter auf.              
„Nein…Das Interesse an der Medizin konnte ich mir nicht ausreden, aber ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sie trotzdem beide mit meiner Wahl zu schockieren.“              
„Haben Sie jemals gesprochen mit Ihren Eltern über –“                
„Nein. Nie.“        
_Nie?_         
„Aber Ihr Vater ist doch schon –“             
„Nie habe ich gesagt.“, sprach Boerne laut über ihn hinweg.      
„Entschuldigung“, murmelte Thiel und starrte nun selbst angestrengt auf den Boden.  
„Ich bin Ihnen noch eine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten schuldig.“                                
Boerne klang ehrlich zerknirscht. Und immer noch so kleinlaut. So hatte ihn Thiel noch nie erlebt.  
„Lassen Se mal.“               
„Nein, ich lasse nichts. Ich habe mich unmöglich verhalten und Sie haben ein Recht auf eine Entschuldigung.“                 
Und wieder konnte Thiel gar nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. Ein so selbstkritischer Boerne war einfach absurd. Wie oft hatte er sich ein wenig Selbstkritik von Boerne gewünscht, und jetzt wo sie sich einmal bemerkbar machte, fühlte es sich doch falsch an.         
„Ich hätte Sie ja auch nicht gleich so angehen müssen.“, murmelte er, um die Entschuldigung abzuwürgen. Aber auch weil es stimmte.        
„Schon gut, heikles Thema, nicht wahr. Sie erzählen ja sicher auch nicht einfach jedem von ihrer – Bisexualität.“           
Die Pause vor dem Wort fiel dieses Mal schon etwas kürzer aus. Thiel versuchte sich an einem hoffentlich nicht allzu bitteren Grinsen:             
„Stellen Sie sich vor, bei meinem – Sie haben das doch neulich so schön gesagt, wie war das? Ja, bei meinem ‚praktisch inexistenten Liebesleben‘ ist das recht selten nötig.“    
Boerne zuckte doch tatsächlich ein wenig zusammen, als er seine eigenen Worte von vor einigen Tagen aus Thiels Mund hörte. Vielleicht war es diese Reaktion, die Thiel dazu veranlasste, hinzuzufügen:          
„Das war aber auch nicht das Problem. Ich war vielleicht ein bisschen eifersüchtig.“       
Oh nein. Das hatte er jetzt nicht gesagt. Er schaute Boerne resolut nicht an, sondern nahm lieber einen großen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche. Doch konnte er nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass Boerne, der gerade dabei gewesen war, seine Brille hochzuschieben, mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt war. Schließlich schien der Andere es zu merken, führte die Bewegung zu Ende und drehte sich halb zu Thiel hin. Machte gar keinen Hehl daraus, dass er Thiel genau beobachtete, während er fragte:   
„Auf wen?“         
Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Was war das für eine Frage?      
„Na, auf Haffner natürlich.“                        
_Hatte Boerne etwa geglaubt, er würde sich etwas aus Haffner machen? Wenn die Alternative_ Boerne _war?_  
Boerne sog scharf die Luft ein.                  
„Sie meinen Sie…also Sie würden…also Sie finden mich…“           
Er ließ offensichtlich frustriert den Kopf in die Hände sinken.     
Na prima. Auch Boerne sprachlos zu machen, hatte unter den Umständen jeden Reiz verloren. Wie konnte er nur auf die Idee kommen, dass der Moment, in dem Boerne ihm offenbarte, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich selbst zu akzeptieren, der richtige war, um über Gefühle zu sprechen, die zu erwähnen er jahrelang tunlichst vermieden hatte?                        
Bevor er auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachdenken konnte, wie die Situation zu retten wäre, sagte Boerne, plötzlich wieder absolut kohärent:            
„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass das, was ich Ihnen erzählt habe, unter uns bleibt. Gute Nacht, Thiel.“                         
Und bis Thiel aufgestanden war, war er schon zur Tür hinaus. 

~---~

An Schlaf war nicht zu denken in dieser Nacht.                  
Als Thiel sich nach einigen Stunden unruhigen Hin- und Herwälzens deutlich früher als sonst aus dem Bett quälte, fühlte er sich alt. Aber wenn er schon so früh wach war, konnte er ja auch gleich ins Büro. Was ihm erstaunte Blicke von seiner fürchterlich morgenmenschlichen Kollegin einbrachte, aber das war ihm egal. Ein mürrisch gemurmelter Kommentar seinerseits und Nadeshda hatte verstanden, dass Nachfragen nicht gut ankam.              
Nach ein paar erfolglosen Versuchen, sich mit Aktenarbeit abzulenken, gelang es ihm dann irgendwann tatsächlich, sich zu konzentrieren und so verbrachte er ein paar boernefreie Stunden. Bis am frühen Nachmittag Frau Haller anrief, um nach irgendeiner Kopie irgendeines Untersuchungsberichts zu fragen, bei dem ihr eine Seite mit Ergebnissen fehlte. Sie klang ein wenig atemlos.          
„Sehen Sie, der Bericht ist ja auf dem Rechner, aber diese Testtabelle, die hätte ich scannen müssen, und mir ist da ein kleines Missgeschick passiert…“               
„Missgeschick?“  
Frau Haller hatte sich Mühe gegeben, einen neutralen Tonfall zu bewahren, aber Thiels kriminalistischer Instinkt witterte den Versuch, eine Peinlichkeit zu verstecken.  Er hörte seine Gesprächspartnerin seufzen.      
„Sie bekommen es ja doch aus mir heraus. Ich habe ein Präparat aus dem Regal geholt, das Boerne für eine seiner Vorlesungen haben wollte und das Teil ist mir entglitten und auf meinem Schreibtisch zersprungen. Ein Gehirn, um genau zu sein.“               
Brrr. Thiel hatte auf eine etwas amüsantere Geschichte gehofft.            
„Oh je. Hat der Professor Sie sehr zur Schnecke gemacht?“        
„Nein, nein, ich muss ihm das dann beichten, wenn er wieder da ist. Wussten Sie nicht, dass er sich für heute krank gemeldet hat?“                
_Boerne meldete sich nie krank, also musste das mit dem Gespräch von gestern zusammenhängen, was ja wohl Thiels Schuld war, weil er da schlafende Hunde geweckt hatte, vielleicht sollte er nachher… Soviel zum nicht mehr an Boerne denken._ Thiel antwortete auf Autopilot.               
„Wieso sollt‘ ich das wissen?“    
Zu aggressiv, der Tonfall, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Frau Haller klang denn auch ein wenig pikiert.  
„Nun, Sie wohnen ja schließlich zusammen. Also, ehm, naja, Sie wissen was ich meine.“            
Thiel atmete tief durch und zwang sich zu einem sehr beherrschten: „Ja, schon klar.“, bevor er sich schnellstmöglich verabschiedete. Bloß nicht so klingen, als ob er sich was aus der Bemerkung machte. Das letzte, was er brauchen konnte, waren Spekulationen über die nicht vorhandene Beziehung zwischen Boerne und ihm.              
                 
~---~

Boerne machte nicht auf. Thiel klingelte nun schon zum vierten Mal an diesem Abend. Beim Heimkommen, vor dem Abendessen (das nach nichts anderem als Sorgen geschmeckt hatte, nachdem Boerne beim ersten Mal nicht geöffnet hatte), vor der Tageschau, nach der Tagesschau. Ans Telefon ging er auch nicht. Ihm war inzwischen zwar klar, dass er nicht willkommen war, aber so gar kein Lebenszeichen trug nicht gerade dazu bei, seine innere Unruhe zu lindern. Wer wusste denn schon, was der gestrige Abend in Boernes Kopf ausgelöst haben mochte? So ein verdammter Scheißmist aber auch. Thiel begann zu klopfen.              
„Boerne?“           
Er achtete darauf, seine Stimme halblaut zu halten. Ging weder Frau Gruhn noch Herrn…Dings von oben was an, dass er inzwischen leicht verzweifelt klang.        
„Boerne… bitte machen Sie auf. Hören Sie mich? Ich weiß doch, dass Sie da sind.“         
Wie idiotisch man sich doch vorkam, wenn man mit einer geschlossenen Tür sprach. Wenn Boerne nicht bald aufmachte, würde Thiel nicht ruhen, bis er Boerne einen Zweitschlüssel abgeknöpft hätte. Wäre ja schließlich nur fair, wenn er Boerne in Zukunft genauso unangekündigt überfallen könnte wie der ihn. Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit oder so. Solange Thiel nicht mit seinen Worten von gestern wer weiß was alles kaputt gemacht hatte und der Andere ihn überhaupt nie mehr sehen wollte. Er wurde ein wenig lauter.           
„Boerne? Bitte. Nur…“   
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Thiel warf einen Blick auf seinen Nachbarn – in einem Bademantel, aschfahl, starrer Blick aus brillenlos zusammengekniffenen Augen, Haare ein wenig zerzaust – und hatte einen Schritt nach vorn gemacht und die Hand ausgestreckt, bevor er sich bewusst wurde, was er da tat. Er riss die Hand zurück, ließ sie ziemlich lahm an der Seite hängen, machte den Schritt zurück und redete schnell los, bevor die Tür vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen werden konnte.                 
„Ich… Boerne… also ich wollte nicht stören. Es… Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
_Natürlich nicht, du Idiot._ Bevor er es sich ausreden konnte, fügte er schnell hinzu:         
„Ich hab‘ mir Sorgen gemacht.“                
Ein Muskel zuckte über einem von Boernes Wangenknochen. Thiel hätte eine Menge dafür gegeben, zu wissen, was ihm jetzt durch den Kopf ging. Gerade, als Boerne anhob, etwas zu sagen, drehte sich ein Schlüssel leise knirschend in der Eingangstür.       
„Kommen Sie rein!“, hörte Thiel, wurde am Kragen gepackt und in den Wohnungsflur gezerrt. Er drückte die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Gemeinsam lauschten sie, wie die Schritte eines der Nachbarn – dem Tock Tock von Stöckelschuhen nach Frau Gruhn – mit den ansteigenden Treppenstufen verklangen. Boerne hatte seine Hand noch immer in Thiels T-Shirt-Kragen und blickte auf ihn herunter. Es war nun an ihm, die Hand abrupt zurückzuziehen und einen Schritt zurück zu machen. Nur dass es gleich mehrere Schritte wurden, als würde von Thiel eine Gefahr ausgehen. Thiel schluckte schwer.            
Boerne blieb stehen und schüttelte sich, als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen.        
„Nachdem ich gestern in den ‚Genuss‘ ihres Biers gekommen bin, werden Sie hoffentlich ein Glas Wein akzeptieren?“                 
Sein üblicher jovialer Tonfall misslang ihm gründlich.      
Thiel nickte wortlos. Er folgte Boerne ins Wohnzimmer und ließ ihn alleine weiter in die Küche gehen. Boernes oft bewunderte Schultern spannten sich so, dass sie selbst unter dem dunkelblauen Bademantel deutlich sichtbar waren und Thiel sich fragte, ob der Andere explodieren oder zusammenbrechen würde. Eines von beidem schien kurz bevor zu stehen und er war auf keine der beiden Alternativen sonderlich scharf. Bevor er so recht wusste, wie ihm geschah, war Boerne nun schon wieder zurück, hatte ihm ein Glas Rotwein in die Hand gedrückt und mit ihm angestoßen.  
„Auf meine Sinnkrise“, meinte Boerne mit einem schiefen Lächeln, und dieses Mal glaubte ihm Thiel den nonchalanten Ton schon fast. Boerne war ein verdammt guter Schauspieler. Was Thiel deswegen sagte, war zwar nicht, was er sagen wollte, aber was gesagt gehörte.            
„Boerne, wenn Sie mich jetzt nicht… brauchen können, dann schmeißen Sie mich einfach raus, ja?“  
Er bekam einen bösen Blick ab für seine Mühen.             
„Erst schreien Sie das Treppenhaus zusammen und dann wollen Sie, dass ich Sie wieder loswerde?“  
Das brachte doch auch nur Boerne fertig, dass Thiel es im Nachhinein bereute, sich gesorgt zu haben. Er schluckte die reflexartig wütende Antwort hinunter und suchte zunehmend verzweifelt nach einem Themenwechsel, der kein Konfliktpotential barg. Oder zumindest unterhaltsames Konfliktpotential statt brandgefährliches. Ah.                
„Alberich hat heute angerufen. Sie…“    
„Sie hat Ihnen aufgetragen, bei mir nach dem Rechten zu sehen.“         
Boerne klang resigniert, fast enttäuscht, was Thiel ein bisschen Mut machte.   
„Nee, hat sie nicht. Viel zu beschäftigt mit Gehirne jonglieren.“               
Ihm war beileibe nichts Witzigeres eingefallen. Aber es reichte aus, um einen herrlich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bei Boerne zu erzeugen, der jetzt natürlich nicht ruhen konnte, bis er aus Thiel herausbekommen hatte, was die Bemerkung sollte und sich dann darüber auslassen konnte, dass er einfach unabdingbar war für das reibungslose Funktionieren seiner geliebten Rechtsmedizin, da man seine Mitarbeiter ja auch gar nicht aus den Augen lassen konnte („wobei man sich ja fragen kann, ob Mitarbeiter einer bestimmten Größe überhaupt noch mit dem bloßen Auge erkennbar sind, nicht wahr Thiel“)… Ablenkungsmanöver geglückt.                
Lange dauerte es allerdings nicht, bis wieder betretene Stille eingekehrt war. Sie saßen jetzt an den beiden äußersten Ecken des Sofas, noch weiter auseinander als gestern bei ihm. Thiel wollte näher rücken, aber er unterdrückte den Impuls schon fast automatisch. Den hatte er nämlich so gut wie immer, sofern sie sich nicht gerade in den Haaren lagen und es hatte sich ja gestern gezeigt, wohin ihn das Impulsiv-Sein brachte. Viel zu gefährlich. Vielleicht hatte Boerne doch nicht ganz unrecht mit „stoisch“.         
Das nervöse Schweigen dehnte sich aus und drückte Thiel tiefer in seine Sofaecke. Trotz kleiner Schlucke wurde das Weinglas schnell leerer. Beinahe hätte er sich verschluckt, als Boerne plötzlich laut und deutlich sagte:               
„Ich möchte, dass Sie mich küssen.“       
Er musste sich verhört haben. Thiel starrte. Boerne zuckte die Schultern, die Anspannung von eben wie weggeblasen. Oder zumindest gut versteckt.  
„Ich würde gerne wissen, ob…“                
Ein weiteres Schulterzucken. _Neinneinein. Nicht gut._                      
„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich das Versuchskaninchen für Sie mach‘?“         
Boerne lächelte fast – zumindest zeigten die Mundwinkel wieder entgegen der Schwerkraft.                 
„Ach, ich dachte nur… Soll ich mir jemand anderen suchen?“     
„Nein!“  
Es war raus, bevor Thiel nachgedacht hatte, und die Vehemenz in seinem Tonfall ließ Boerne wieder große Augen machen. Diese Augen…in denen könnte er versinken und nie wieder auftauchen. Und schon hatte er nun doch reagiert, ohne nachzudenken. Als sein Gehirn wieder online kam, war der Abstand zwischen ihnen verschwunden und er hatte eine Hand an Boernes Wange gelegt. Was ihn innehalten ließ, war Boernes ganz leichtes Zurückzucken.  
„Sicher?“, fragte Thiel leise.        
„Natürlich nicht“, kam es eben so leise und ein wenig heiser von Boerne zurück, bevor dieser selbst die wenigen Zentimeter überwand, die sie noch trennten. An Mut in schwierigen Situationen hatte es Boerne ja noch nie gefehlt.                 
Ihre Lippen legten sich aufeinander. Einen unendlich scheinenden Moment verharrten sie so. Dann spitzte Thiel die seinen ein wenig und tippte sie gegen Boernes, die sich daraufhin – Thiel musste sich dieses Mal aber doch wohl wirklich täuschen – zu einem Lächeln verzogen, welches er nicht sehen konnte, wohl aber spüren.           
Und plötzlich hatte Boerne beide Hände in Thiels Haaren und küsste mit Zunge und auch ein bisschen mit Zähnen und – oh – Thiel stöhnte auf und drängte näher ran. Worauf Boerne wegzuckte. Thiel hätte sich ohrfeigen können.       
„Langsam, ja?“, murmelte Boerne ein wenig atemlos, fast flehentlich, und Thiel schnaubte. _Wer hat denn hier gerade wem die Lippen wundgeküsst?_ Aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Zu sagen, dass das alles für Boerne nicht ganz einfach war, war wahrscheinlich noch maßlos untertrieben. Und Thiel konnte sich durchaus auf absehbare Zeit mit kleinen Dingen zufrieden geben. Wie zum Beispiel mit einem Daumen über Boernes Wangenknochen zu fahren und dabei zuzusehen, wie dessen Lider sich langsam über bodenlose, pupillenweite Augen senkten – und sein Boerne sich fast katzenhaft in Thiels Hand schmiegte. Oh ja, Thiel konnte warten. Er war von ihnen beiden ja schließlich der Geduldigere. Er würde abwarten und Boerne machen lassen.

~---~

Nachdem er Boerne einen sanften Gutenachtkuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte und wieder in seine eigene Wohnung zurückgekehrt war, kamen die Zweifel.  
_Was, wenn Boerne morgen ankäme, und sagte, er hätte sich getäuscht und nein danke, lieber doch nicht, Experiment beendet?_  
_Was, wenn Boerne nach ein paar Küssen genug von ihm hatte und sich von Haffner und Konsorten umwerben ließ?_  
_Was wenn Boerne überhaupt nicht daran dachte, es zwischen ihnen überhaupt zu versuchen und Thiel das alles missverstanden hatte?_  
_Was, wenn Thiel alles falsch machte und sie sich dann auch als Kollegen und Freunde nicht mehr zusammenraufen konnten?_  
_Was, wenn er Boerne (unabsichtlich natürlich) wehtat und…_  
Nach der vorhergegangenen schlaflosen Nacht fiel Thiel nun trotz solcher Überlegungen schnell in einen fast traumlosen Schlaf.   
Als einige Stunden später der Wecker klingelte, hörte Thiel diesen nicht wie sonst dumpf durch den zähen morgendlichen Gedankennebel, sondern war sofort hellwach. Und seine Sorgen mit ihm.  
Vor dem Schlafzimmerfenster prasselte Regen.               
Auf halbem Weg hin zum Boden seiner Kaffeetasse klingelte es an der Tür.      
„Thiel, Sie fahren natürlich mit mir! Oh, haben Sie mir auch noch einen Kaffee? Meine Maschine hat, fürchte ich, gestern den Geist aufgegeben.“               
Boerne war voller Elan und schob ihn zurück in die Küche und strahlte und sprach über Kaffeemaschinen. Thiel blinzelte ihn verwundert an und ließ innerlich die ganzen Dinge Revue passieren, die, wie er sich ausgemalt hatte, schieflaufen würden.                  
Boerne sagte etwas und als Thiel ihm nicht antwortete, sah der Andere ihn zum ersten Mal seit Betreten der Wohnung richtig an.             
Die gerade wieder sehr dunklen Augen wurden zusammengekniffen. Thiel wusste nicht, was Boerne in seinem Gesicht las, aber einen Sekundenbruchteil und ein gemurmeltes „Aber, aber, Thiel…“ später fand er sich in Boernes Armen wieder. Seine Kaffetasse drückte in Boernes Bauch und schlanke Finger nahmen sie ihm aus der Hand und stellten sie ab, ohne die Umarmung zu lösen.  
„Hören Sie auf, sich Sorgen zu machen“, sagte Boerne ihm ins Ohr.        
Thiel atmete tief ein. Dass er so leicht zu durchschauen war… Er sammelte sich genug, um seinerseits eine Forderung aufzustellen, die fragender geriet, als ihm lieb war.        
„Ich werd’s versuchen. Hörst du aber auf, mich zu siezen?“       
Ein glucksendes Lachen war die Antwort – und dann:    
„Frank.“                
Halb geflüstert, aber ganz selbstverständlich.    
Thiels Lächeln jagte die letzten Sorgen zur Tür hinaus.   
Kurz verirrten sie sich auf der Fahrt zur Arbeit nochmal zurück zu ihm, als Boerne nervös auf dem Fahrersitz hin- und her rutschte und dazu noch halsbrecherischer fuhr als sonst. Aber nachdem Thiel aus ihm herausgebracht hatte, dass Boerne nicht wusste, wie er ihn fragen sollte, ob es in Ordnung wäre, mit Alberich über alles zu reden – nur falls Alberich fragte natürlich, denn es müsse ihm ja wohl klar sein, dass Boerne selbst nie drauf käme, ein solches Gespräch zu initiieren, aber eventuell könnte ihm ja was anzumerken sein – wurde Thiel die Sorgen vollends los. Er beruhigte nun seinerseits Boerne und fühlte sich innerlich ganz freudentaumelig, weil er nämlich ganz im Gegenteil mit einer Bitte um absolutes Stillschweigen gerechnet hatte. Wenn Boerne sich gar nicht aktiv verstecken wollte, würde er es ihm garantiert nicht einreden.

~---~

An diesem Morgen ging die Büroarbeit ganz im Gegensatz zum Vortag so leicht von der Hand, dass Nadeshda mehrmals verwundert die Augenbrauen hob, als der Aktenberg auf seinem Schreibtisch rasant schrumpfte. Mittags traf er Boerne in der Kantine und es wurden so viele verstohlene Blicke geworfen, dass er den Nachmittag ziemlich tagträumerisch verbrachte. Nadeshdas Augenbrauen fanden einen anderen Grund, nach oben zu wandern, als der halb abgetragene Aktenberg genau so blieb, wie er war.  
Abends saßen sie bei Boerne und aßen den zusammen zubereiteten Auflauf und tranken ein oder zwei Gläser Wein und redeten und lachten und es war eigentlich alles fast wie immer, nur ein bisschen besser. Weil Thiel jetzt Boernes ausufernde Redeschwalle mit einem kurzen Kuss unterbrechen konnte und der nur sehr halbherzig protestierte, dass er ja noch gar nicht fertig gewesen sei mit dem, was er sagen wollte – und Boerne Thiel durch die Haare wuscheln konnte und er genauso halbherzig zurückprotestieren konnte, dass er das ja gar nicht mochte.       
Und ganz ähnlich und erstaunlich unaufgeregt änderte sich in nächster Zeit noch so Einiges zum Besseren. Thiel stellte zum Beispiel fest, dass eine Hand auf Boernes Arm Wunder wirken konnte, um seinen Rechtsmediziner auszubremsen, wenn der im Eifer eines Wortgefechts mal wieder zu weit zu gehen drohte; Boerne hingegen stellte fest, dass Thiel aus der brütenden Stimmung nach einem ungelöst gebliebenen Fall mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn und einer festen Umarmung sehr viel leichter herauszuholen war, als das früher möglich gewesen war. Beide merkten sie, dass sie sich zwar keineswegs seltener in die Haare kriegten als früher, der manchmal fiese Unterton und die wirklich verletzenden Bemerkungen jedoch der Vergangenheit angehörten.

~---~

Natürlich gab es Rückschläge. Thiel erinnerte sich schaudernd an einen heftigen Streit, bei dem Boerne ihm vorwarf, Thiel würde ihn bevormunden (Thiel hatte unvorsichtigerweise zugegeben, dass er sich mit manchem zurückhielt, um Boerne nicht zu verschrecken). Noch hitziger verlief die Auseinandersetzung dann, nachdem Thiel herausgefunden hatte, dass Boerne ihm manchmal verschwieg, wenn ihm etwas zwischen ihnen nicht behagte (um Thiel nicht zu verschrecken). Nach einem spektakulär lauten gegenseitigen Meinungsaustausch, der zumindest als praktischen Nebeneffekt hatte, dass vor den Nachbarn nun auch keine Fassade mehr aufrecht erhalten zu werden brauchte, und einigen Stunden angestrengten Nicht-über-Boerne-Nachdenkens vonseiten Thiels in seinem Wohnzimmer, wo das unaufgeräumte Chaos aufgrund fast permanenter Abwesenheit schon Staub ansetzte, war Boerne bei ihm aufgetaucht und hatte – mutig wie immer – den ersten Schritt gemacht. Es folgten eine ein wenig ungelenk-hölzerne Diskussion über Dinge, über die man sonst einfach nicht sprach (Gefühle) und gegenseitige Versprechungen, es besser zu machen. Während sie sich nach Erledigung dieses ernsthaften Themas schon wieder mit nur scheinbar giftigen Worten und gemein klingenden Bemerkungen um das Fernsehprogramm zankten (eine Fussballdoku vs. La Traviata) – was inzwischen ein klares Zeichen war, dass sie sich wieder vertrugen, denn je übler die Beleidigung, desto weniger ernst wurde sie gemeint – während dieser Rückkehr zur Normalität also, dachte Thiel darüber nach, wie sehr er Boerne in den wenigen Stunden des Unversöhnt-Seins vermisst hatte. Es war ein wenig beängstigend, aber – jetzt wo Boerne wieder vor ihm saß – auch irgendwie etwas, das ihm innerlich das Herz aufgehen ließ. Thiel lächelte sein Gegenüber so glücklich an, dass dieser in seiner Verdutztheit einwilligte, die Doku zu schauen. Und sich dann den restlichen Abend auch nur halb so laut und oft darüber beschwerte, wie er das sonst gerne tat.

~---~

Seit Boerne ihn dann eines Abends nicht allzu lange Zeit später mit einem feinen Lächeln daran erinnert hatte, dass Thiel ihm doch vorgeworfen habe, Boerne wolle Männer in sein Bett kriegen und dass er jetzt so langsam mal vorhabe, das in die Tat umzusetzen, schliefen sie zusammen (nicht ohne dass er Thiel vorher noch dreimal glaubhaft, aber zusehends genervt, versichert hatte, dass er sich wirklich sicher sei). Das „Zusammen Schlafen“ geschah zwar zunächst noch im unschuldigen, dann aber sehr bald auch im weniger unschuldigen Sinne, wie Boerne zu Thiels absolutem Entsetzen Vaddern mitzuteilen für gut befand. Boerne hatte nach der großen Diskussion nämlich beschlossen, dass „darüber reden“ nicht nur im Schlechten, sondern auch im Guten dazugehörte und er wahrlich genug Zeit damit verbracht hatte, seine Gefühle zu verdrängen. Aber musste er Frau Klemm von „misslungenen Streifzügen in die Verbalerotik“ erzählen und Nadeshda mit anzüglichem Grinsen berichten, dass ihr einsilbiger Chef in bestimmten Situationen auch ganz schön „vielsilbig-laut“ werden konnte? Thiel war noch nie in seinem Leben so oft rot geworden. Aber weil Boerne ihn dann immer mit glänzenden Augen ansah, war es ihm egal.       

~---~

Auf einem ihrer nach einigen Monaten nun schon traditionellen Sonntagsspaziergänge am Aasee trafen sie Haffner („spontan zu Besuch“ „was für ein Zufall, dass man sich hier trifft“ _, ja klar,_ dachte Thiel). Boerne grüßte überschwänglich, Thiel grüßte frostig und Haffner ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich zwischen ihnen beiden hin- und herschweifen und verabschiedete sich recht bald wieder mit einem etwas melancholischen Lächeln. Thiels Augenbrauen wanderten in fast Boernescher Manier nach oben, als der andere Kommissar ihnen zum Abschied „Alles Gute“ wünschte. Boerne lachte, nachdem Haffner davongeeilt war, ob dieses anscheinend fürs erste festgefrorenen Gesichtsausdrucks ein leises, glucksendes Lachen und strich mit den Daumen über Thiels Augenbrauen, damit diese sich wieder glätteten.                
„Du solltest dem armen Mann dankbar sein.“, meinte er, bevor er sich bei Thiel einhängte und ihn mit sich fort zog. Thiel schnaubte, aber innerlich gab er ihm recht. Er dachte an den Tag zurück, an dem er Haffner zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, und fand so einiges, für das er im Vergleich zu damals dankbar sein konnte. Impulsiv blieb er stehen und küsste einen ein wenig verblüfften aber durchaus willigen Boerne. Einmal zart auf den Mundwinkel und dann noch einmal fest und fordernd und lange. _Meins_ , flüsterte es in seinem Kopf.              
„Mmmh…“, murmelte Boerne. „Vielleicht sollte ich dafür sorgen, dass nächsten Sonntag hier in Scharen potentielle Nebenbuhler vorbeiparadieren, wenn du mich dann so küsst…“             
Thiel verdrehte die Augen und boxte ihn auf den Oberarm. Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl, während sie weitergingen.           
Hätte er in diesem Moment zu Boerne rübergeschaut, so hätte er dort ein ganz ähnliches Grinsen vorgefunden. Doch Thiel blickte nach vorn, weil er sich nicht zu versichern brauchte, dass Boerne da war. Er wusste, als er blind nach Boernes Hand griff, dass diese die seine von selbst finden würde.

_Fin_

 


End file.
